Episode 5841/5842 (1 January 2019)
Synopsis Following on from the previous episode, on her wedding day, Mel tells her son, Hunter, that everything is fine with her fiancé, Ray, and Hunter's ex-girlfriend, Louise, tells Hunter that Ray tried to kiss her. Ray discovers that Mel's engagement ring is fake and then tells Hunter that Louise tried to kiss him. Ray confronts Mel, revealing he knows that she knows he is already married to Nicola and she reveals she also knows he is married to Maddie. He tells her that he knows she has emptied his bank account; Mel asks about his secret lives and he says as an undercover police officer, he meets women and sometimes gets caught up in a fake personality, but he says Mel is the only person who has ever known the real him and she is the person he wants. He reveals he has more money and if she marries him, she will get half of that. He tries to kiss her and when she tries to escape, he strangles her with her veil and she passes out. Ray goes to the church where everyone waits for Mel. She eventually arrives and speaks to Ray in private, saying she wants his money but has to marry him first and if he does not agree, she will reveal that he tried to kill her, with the bruises to prove it. While they say their vows, Maddie and Nicola report Ray's bigamy to the police, and after the ceremony, Ray is arrested by PC Nawaz. Whitney tells her boyfriend, Halfway, that she thinks she is pregnant and things become awkward between them; Whitney takes a test but it is negative and they both say they are relieved, but later, Whitney admits she only said that because she assumed Halfway was relieved and he says he would love to have a baby so they agree to try for one. Kat meets her estranged husband, Alfie, who has kidnapped his infant daughter, Cherry, and Kat says she cannot live without Alfie and tricks him into returning home when he thinks nobody else is there, but he is confronted by Kat's family. Linda wants sex with Mick on their anniversary but he has to prepare prawns for Mel and Ray's reception so they cook them together but Mick, who is only wearing Linda's dressing gown, splashes hot oil and ends up with a blister on his penis. Credits * Mel Owen - Tamzin Outhwaite * Hunter Owen - Charlie Winter * Ray Kelly - Sean Mahon * Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden * Louise Mitchell - Tilly Keeper * Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick * Honey Mitchell - Emma Barton * Mick Carter - Danny Dyer * Linda Carter - Kellie Bright * Shirley Carter - Linda Henry * Tina Carter - Luisa Bradshaw-White * Jack Branning - Scott Maslen * Sonia Fowler - Natalie Cassidy * Bex Fowler - Jasmine Armfield * Keanu Taylor - Danny Walters * Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt * Kat Moon - Jessie Wallace * Jay Brown - Jamie Borthwick * Alfie Moon - Shane Richie * Adam Bateman - Stephen Rahman-Hughes * Whitney Dean - Shona McGarty * Callum 'Halfway' Highway - Tony Clay * Maddie Wright - Robyn Paige * Nicola Kelly - Alexandra Gilbreath Filming locations * The Roman Catholic Church of St Teresa of the Child Jesus, Borehamwood, became St Edmund's Catholic Church Category:Episode Category:2019 Episodes Category:Hour-long Episodes Category:Wedding Episodes Category:New Year's Day Episodes Category:2010s New Year's Day Episodes